Various kinds of information recording media, such as ID cards, are at risk of counterfeits or forgeries including alterations of various kinds of information such as photographs and names, for example. For the purpose of prevention of such counterfeits and forgeries, an information recording medium may include printed security information or an IC inlet storing security information.
Even the information recording medium containing security information may not be completely secure, considering that the security information may be cryptanalyzed.